


All of my wishes

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Illustrations, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, genie Bucky Barnes, marvel trumps hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustration for the wonderful If Wishing Made It So, by leveragehunters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 50
Kudos: 239
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2018





	All of my wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Wishing Made It So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652381) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Dear Leveragehunters,
> 
> Thank you for being a wonderful friend and for gifting fandom with your extraordinary fantastical stories. We're so lucky to have you! Happy -and slightly belated- Birthday! I hope you enjoy this illustration for your amazing Genie AU, a fandom favourite of many ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Thank you also to cobaltmoony, ellebeesknees, obsessivereader and amberdreams for the cheering and beta, and to the Mods and organisers of Marvel Trumps Hate, whose tireless efforts have made it possible for huge contributions to be made to deeply worthy causes year after year. You are very much appreciated!

**SPOILERY FIC SCENE BELOW!!**

_Bucky crouched in front of him and Steve had no choice but to lift his head. He meant to meet Bucky's eyes but his gaze caught on the empty left shoulder and stuck there. It was smooth, the skin silvery pale, almost gleaming, visible through the tattered sleeve of his blood-soaked shirt. The metal arm was gone. Convulsively swallowing, his eyes darted up, meeting Bucky's. "Your arm."_

_His eyes were glittering with specks of gold, his face was spattered with blood, and there was nothing even remotely human there. "It was never mine," he said and placed his now clean hand against Steve's cheek. It was warm and Steve closed his eyes and leaned into it as he felt Bucky's power flow through him, healing his wrist, his face, soothing his breathing, every ache and bruise fading._

_When he opened his eyes, the room was empty, all evidence of the slaughter gone, and Bucky was clean of blood._

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1201808793064968192?s=20) | [Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/189449615259/for-the-gorgeous-if-wishing-made-it-so-by) | [Dreamwidth](https://alby-mangroves.dreamwidth.org/80702.html)**


End file.
